starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
United Earth Directorate
|fgcolor= |race1=Human |race2= |image=UnitedEarthDirectorate SC1 Logo1.svg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |type=Interstellar directory |founding= |constitution= |leader=UED Council |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |capital=Earth |language=English |currency= |holiday= |special= |formed=United Powers League |established=2499/2500 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The United Earth Directorate (UED) is the government of Earth. History Formation discussing the Koprulu sector]] The United Powers League was renamed to the "United Earth Directorate" after the discovery of the protoss and the zerg in December 2499, and brought many dissident countries into its fold, thus expanding its sphere of influence. The UED took a more proactive, militaristic stance in regards to alien affairs and bent all of its considerable resources towards studying the aliens and their maneuverings. They spent the next several months monitoring their activity, gathering data on their strengths and weaknesses. Believing that they were capable of countering any protoss or zerg attacks, the UED formed a military expeditionary force to put an end to the conflict in the Koprulu sector by any means necessary Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Galactic War for Domination :Main article: Brood War "threat" to Earth]] The ruling council received word that a new Overmind was growing on Char and decided unanimously to send Admiral Gerard DuGalle to enslave the Overmind and use it to overthrow the Terran DominionStarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. and pacify protoss activity in the sector. However, DuGalle was uncomfortable with the prospect of 'using' the zerg to achieve victory, feeling that they represented an unnecessary risk. He would therefore employ more conventional tactics in taking control of the Dominion. The UED justified this act as a means of assuring the survival and prosperity of humanity throughout the galaxy. The Iron Fist The fleet journeyed to the Koprulu sector with its troops in cryogenic hibernation.Adjutant: "I trust that the effects from your long cold sleep have worn off by now. If not, the Med Officer can provide you with additional CryoStim supplements." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. Early on, a colony was sacrificed to the zerg so that the UED could observe live zerg in action.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. Viewing Braxis as a vital step toward dominating the sector, the UED surrounded it with an orbital blockade, and came into conflict with protoss sent to Braxis to retrieve the Uraj crystal. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had demanded for the protoss to surrender. Praetor Artanis led an assault force against the blockade and crippled it, allowing the protoss fleet to slip through unscathed and evade the UED's pursuit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Undeterred by their failure to stop the protoss, the UED assaulted Boralis. Progress was slow until UED forces made contact with Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces, who became the first colonial conscripts of the UED'Samir Duran:' "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty." Alexei Stukov: "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?" Duran: "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side." Stukov: "I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?" Duran: "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base." Stukov: "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. and aided them in taking control of Boralis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. ]] Soon, the UED had access to the Dominion's primary datanet and moved on to the Dylarian shipyards. Striking swiftly, UED soldiers commandeered the bulk of the Dominion's battlecruisers and used them to defeat a Dominion reinforcement fleet under General Edmund Duke.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The UED then conscripted the remnants of the Dylarian defenders.Adjutant: "We have impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into the fleet and stand ready to move to the next phase of our invasion." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. The UED found the psi disrupter on Tarsonis, and Duran convinced DuGalle to have it destroyed.Duran: "I must humbly suggest to you, Admiral, that the Disrupter be destroyed as quickly as possible. If it should fall into the hands of the Dominion we could face some very serious problems." Gerard DuGalle: "Hmm. A prudent call, Lieutenant. I am inclined to agree." Stukov: "But Admiral, this device could insure our victory over the Zerg! It is foolhardy to discard such an advantage!" Duran: "Surely, Vice Admiral, you don't doubt the tenacity of your own fleet? Your Directorate forces will devastate the Zerg without the need for such a device." Stukov: "Listen here, Lieutenant, I've had just about enough of your-" DuGalle: "This conversation is over, Alexei. Given the true nature of our mission to enslave the Overmind, we could hardly stand to have Mengsk control a device of this magnitude. This Psi Disrupter must be destroyed in order to safeguard our mission. Ensign, set your course for Tarsonis." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. DuGalle charged Duran with finding the disrupter and securing it. Stukov sent in ghosts to disassemble the disrupter, and they arrived just before Duran could plant the explosives on it. They relieved DuranBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. and secretly reconstructed it on Braxis.Adjutant: "Admiral, our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. After a fierce battle on Korhal,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. the UED laid siege to Augustgrad, forcing Emperor Arcturus Mengsk to contact the UED fleet requesting a parlay. While the UED was preparing to take Mengsk into custody, he was rescued by Commander Jim Raynor and a small protoss fleet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. The UED tracked Mengsk and Raynor to Aiur, where they destroyed Raynor's command center. However, the zerg intervened, forcing them to retreat while Mengsk and Raynor escaped through the warp gate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and returned to Braxis'Adjutant:' "Vice Admiral Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and came here to the planet Braxis." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. to activate the psi disrupter, but Duran killed Stukov'Duran:' "Vice Admiral Stukov, I am here under orders to terminate your command." Stukov: "Lieutenant Duran. I'm not surprised. We both know exactly what it is that you're here to terminate. Get on with it." Duran: "Say goodnight, Stukov." Stukov: "To hell with y- !" DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. and set the disrupter's power core to overload, but UED troops reached the manual override terminal and shut the reactor core down. DuGalle ordered the disrupter kept on full power around the clock and left a garrison to protect it as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. With the disrupter's signal hampering the zerg's communications to one another, the swarms over Char to scattered in disarray, allowing the UED to penetrate to Char's surface and overcome the Overmind's defenders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Once the UED troops had reached the Overmind, a team of specially trained medics administered powerful neurostims to pacify it.DuGalle: Once you have reached the Overmind and crushed its defenders, you are to send in specially trained medics who will pacify the creature with potent Neurostim drugs. Only then will our victory be assured. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. The Queen of Blades ]] The disrupter was destroyed by the zerg under Sarah Kerrigan with help from Raynor's Raiders and a psi emitter loaned by Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. The UED sent enslaved zerg to reinforce their troops on Korhal. However, their control of the Overmind was tenuous, so not many were sent. The UED forces occupying Augustgrad were overwhelmed by Kerrigan's zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. Two days after Kerrigan returned to Tarsonis to rest, the UED sent hundreds of zerg to Tarsonis, which was too remote for them to maintain direct control, so they sent thirty scientists to coordinate their attack from a small facility towards the rear of their landing zone.Duran: "My Queen, we have located a small Terran facility towards the rear of the Renegades' landing zone. There appears to be a number of UED scientists working within the compound, but we are unable to determine the purpose of their presence..." Sarah Kerrigan: "I know what they're up to. I suspected that the UED's control of the Overmind was tenuous. Tarsonis is too remote for them to maintain direct control over the Swarms, so they've sent these 'scientists' to coordinate their attack." Duran: "Cerebrate, focus your attacks against the Terran facility. All of the UED scientists must be killed. Only then will we be able to finish off these Renegade Zerg." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The attack failed when the scientists were killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The UED forces on Char were defeated by Kerrigan's zerg and Dark Prelate Zeratul.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay The Beast (in English). 1998. The remnants of the UED fleet fled Char,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. then attacked Char Aleph alongside Mengsk's fleet and a protoss armada under Praetor Artanis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. DuGalle offered terms of surrender when it became clear that he could not hope to overcome Kerrigan at her full strength. The UED fleet was allowed to flee in the direction of Earth with a reasonable head start,DuGalle: "Kerrigan, I am prepared to offer terms of surrender. It is my wish that you allow my men to live-" Kerrigan: "You're not in a position to offer me anything, Admiral. And I don't take prisoners. I'll tell you what... Turn your remaining ships around and start heading back towards the Earth. I'll let you have a head start, before I send the Swarms after you. It'll be interesting sport to see how far you get before you die." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. but it was soon overtaken by Kerrigan's forces and eradicated. No UED ship made it back to Earth to report the events that had taken place in the Koprulu sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Post-War A few isolated pockets of UED remnants remained hidden in the sector.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Surviving goliath pilots of the Spartan Company survived within the sector as mercenaries.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. The UED attempted to discover what had happened in the Koprulu sector,Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-05. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-05. but their spy network returned only incomplete information.Brian T. Kindregan. 2012-12-24. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 10. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-24. In the following years, the UED turned its attention to internal affairs.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Interest in the Koprulu sector waned but it was not forgotten.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. Post BlizzCon StarCraft II FAQ. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-19. The defeat was a temporary setback; the loss of the expeditionary fleet had only a minor impact on UED strength.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The UED needed time to plan and assemble political support for a future invasion. The UED's return was expected in the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alexei Stukov (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. As late as 2505, the population of the Terran Dominion still had the suspicion that Earth's government was still out there, observing them.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Years after their invasion, UED sympathizer movements operated in secret across the Koprulu sector, primarily in the hopes that the UED would eliminate the zerg and the protoss when they return.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Scavengers 1 (7) (July 25, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Military Wings *UED Armored Corps *UED Expeditionary Fleet **Atlas Wing **Cronus Wing Technology ]] The UED Expeditionary Fleet used nearly identical technology and munitions as the Koprulu Sector terrans.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Notable exceptions included infantry arms''"Q. What armament is the new standard issue side arm for UED infantry?"'' "A. The C-150 "Ronin"" Deathwing. 2000-12-21. Another SC Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30."Q. What is the Main Armament of the UED Firebat?" "A. The C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon?" Deathwing. 2000-12-07. SC 2 Related Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. Image 1. Image 2. and combat armor.Manual: StarCraft Terran Armored Infantry Trooper MARINE scale 1/30 height ACADEMY Hobby Model Kit and Nucle Entertainment The terrans of the Koprulu sector developed technology based on ATLAS's databanks after the Long Sleep. As the computer originated on Earth, the two cultures would have a common technological base with similar characteristics. However, it would be more likely for the UED to be more advanced. Chris Metzen speculates that another reason the UED and the Colonials used similar equipment is because the UED left their "big guns" behind and relied heavily on local production and technology, such as the Dylarian Shipyards, the Confederate Resistance Forces of Samir Duran, and the Psi Disrupter. That would also allow the initial UED invasion force to be smaller. The best soldiers within the UED's ranks are given access to experimental ordnance.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Members :Main article: UED personnel *Admiral Gerard DuGalle *Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov *Major Kilbourne *"The Captain" *Commandant Miloshek *Lieutenant Rosa Morales *Lieutenant Thomas Dufay *Ed Smith *Cole *Harry *Johnny *Johnson *Malmsteen *Marine 384DTA47631 Known Territories :Main article: United Earth Directorate worlds Star Systems/Regions *Centauri Colonies *Koprulu sector (various worlds briefly occupied during the Brood War) *Solar system *Tau Ceti system Worlds ]] *Abaddon (home to UED remnants, shared with other factions) *Braxis (temporarily occupied by the UED Expeditionary Fleet) *Char (temporarily occupied by the UED Expeditionary Fleet) *Earth (capital world) **Luna (Earth's colonized moon) *Exgelia IV (formerly?) *Korhal (temporarily occupied by the UED Expeditionary Fleet) *Reynif II (formerly?) *Urthos III (contested by the UED Expeditionary Fleet) Notes *It appears that the UED may use a different calendar than its terran counterparts, as the year 2500 has been displayed as being in the year 872, making Year 0 1629 AD.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. However, with the lack of any reference to the nature of this date having been made and that '99 has also been used to depict dates (coinciding with the year 2499),Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Stukov icon highlights (Episode V). (in English). 1998. this may be a cinematic error. Heroes of the Storm indicates that the Gregorian calendar is still in use by the people of Earth.2017-07-11, STUKOV ENTERS THE NEXUS!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-07-13 *Chris Metzen had speculated about the nature and level of UED weapons, making an aside about "uber tachyon lasers" and other "big guns" remaining behind in UED territory proper during the . *The United Earth Directorate appears to be loosely based on the United Citizen Federation of the movie Starship Troopers. Similarities can be seen at the end of Episode V, during the UED Victory movie. *The UED appears as an optional faction in StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Players must remove one of the previously existing terran factions (Terran Dominion or Raynor's Raiders) in order to accommodate the UED.Fantasy Flight Games staff. 2008-12-19. Serve the Directorate. Serve Humanity! Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2008-12-19. *The orientation of the Earth in the UED symbol changes multiple times during its appearance in the UED Victory Report cinematic, with some appearances showing an Atlantic-centered orientation while others show a Pacific-centered one. In addition, the size of the continents changes between flag appearances, most notably with the African continent. *In spite of the UPL's policy on banning all languages aside from English, the forces of the United Earth Directorate spoke several different languages, including German and French. In addition, psychic terrans were deployed by the UED, a subgroup that the UPL attempted to eliminate in Project Purification. This may indicate that the government of Earth has laxed in many of its more oppressive policies in the centuries since the Long Sleep. Story Development *The UED's role in StarCraft: Brood War was effectively the groundwork for plans to further flesh out Earth and the UED in the future of the overall storyline. In early planning of StarCraft II, the UED was going to play a major role in the story, and the conflict in the sector would spiral to the point where the zerg would attack Earth, and the exploration of Earth would be more central to the franchise. However, as development of the game continued, Chris Metzen noted things shifted and the plan was walked back. In the development of the game, the idea of a fourth race/faction "made less and less sense." Furthermore, in the Wings of Liberty portion of the game, it was deemed that the conflict between the Terran Dominion and Raynor's Raiders was sufficient to "define" the first installment without having to bring in the UED. In a 2018 interview, Metzen stated that, while he is no longer a writer for Blizzard Entertainment, he does believe that the potential for the UED, and the exploration of Earth, is still out there.IGN. 2018-03-30. Celebrating 20 Years of Starcraft: An Interview with Starcraft's Creators IGN.com. Accessed 2018-03-30. *''Heroes of the Storm'' presents a different account of the UED's motivations for invading the Koprulu sector, claiming that the terrans of the sector's allegiance to Earth had wavered over time, and that they were a threat to the UED's own sphere of influence. This contradicts the lore of both StarCraft and its expansion, which established that the terrans of the sector never had any contact with Earth, and that it was the discovery of alien species that was the impetus for the UED's formation.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. References Government}} es:Junta de la Tierra Unida United Earth Directorate Category:Terran governments